Inu ABC's
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Kagome's ATTITUDE landed them in this predicument. Now she's and Inu BEAUTY and she is driving Sesshomaru CRAZY. But he can't DENY what he has to do, even if she is DENYING him. Each chapter will follow a letter in order for a fun romantic slight comedy! Hallmark of Inuyasha!
1. A

**AN/ I need room on my computer, so I'm dumping work lol. I will update when I can; this story will not be actively updated yet.**

Attitude. The girl had Additude, it was this Additude of hers than kept some in check, but it also put her in grave danger. How many times had the girl been kidnapped and or knocked out? Her attitude had caused her to die once, be kidnapped 63 times, her soul tried to be stolen at least 4 times if he recalled correctly and one woman tried to suck her up for her immunity against time, which was apparently different than just being immortal, apparently if you sucked up someone who was immune, you gained that power, immortality with the ability to time travel! She had been almost married off two times, poisoned five times and then she had been turned evil in hopes her shards would turn, three times. Someone was always trying to pull something with her.

She didn't know when to remain silent, of course, he could not blame her; most people in her path deserved her Additude, save himself.

She was brash, brave, stupid, strong, and weak, all at the same damn time. She knew how to put her suitors in place and had compassion far greater than need be. Had she been a demon, there was no doubt she would be an alpha female.

She was scary when she was really angry, and though sometimes she was slow to react, her power was great, not as great as some demons of course, but great.

She had killed Naraku after all with that blinding power of hers and the jewel return to her body, which ended up having two effects, one she was healed and had more power and two, it affected Kikyo's soul, it locked what little she had in her, and she became whole again.

The jewel once purified by Kagome became forgiving, or was it her wish? Either way, the dead was once again living.

One would think the half breed would be thrilled, and he was, but he was also being very stupid, as normal. But to Sesshomaru shock, Kagome had agreed.

The half breed never wanted to lose Kikyo again, and since Kikyo did not gain Kagome's Immortality there was only one way to save her soul and in the state that Inuyasha was in he could not be done. He needed to be a full demon.

If the jewel was able to turn a half-demon to a full demon, then it could be done, and Kikyo apparently knew just who to look for in regards to this and Kagome agreed.

He was pissed, had they learned nothing, still, knowledge was power. He left Rin the Kaede and followed the group to this, this, whatever she was.

He didn't know what she was, she wasn't human, but didn't seem fully demon either, but did hold some dark magic, holy power, it was weird, and he didn't like it, she needed to die.

Words were exchanged, the woman taunted Inuyasha. Apparently, she knew their father, of course, who didnt.

Then came Kagomes attitude and this attitude was the cause of the now new predicament. Honestly, he really thought the girl got kicks out near-death experiences.

"What are you up to, let Kagome go!" Inuyasha yelled,

The woman cut her eyes to Inuyasha "Hmm, what kind should I turn her into?"

The woman tapped her finger on her lips and then looked at Sesshomaru.

"You young Lord," She snapped her fingers, and she had Kagome knocked out floating in front of her at arm's length "Do be a good doggie and give me some blood,"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes,

"I shall bestow a gift on your breed,"

What did she mean by that?

"What, what are you talking about!" Inuyasha yelled again,

Before Sesshomaru could act, with a blink, the woman moved, invisible to the human eye this movement was, then she was standing back over Kagome and opened her mouth.

Sesshomaru placed a hand at his freshly thin-sliced cheek; the woman would pay with her life.

The woman's clawed had hovered over Kagome's mouth, and they all watched as Sesshomaru's blood slowly fell into it. Power and wind thrashed around, and Kagome's body arched and her hair flew around her, everyone had to shield their faced, and Sesshomaru dug his sword into the ground to hold himself in place.

Curse this damn girls attitude, after he was done killing whatever this was, he was going to finally kill her, to hell with her saving the world.


	2. B

B

Everything finally calmed,

"Come, Lord, see what I have done for your breed!" The woman snapped her fingers, and Kagome started to fall; he moved, catching her as he knelt on down, almost letting her hit the floor. The woman seemed way too proud of herself for someone who was about to die by his hands.

His clawed hand dug into the side of her arm as he looked over her, but it was not the look of her that got him as whatever was happening was happening slowly; it was what he smelt.

"What have you done?" He asked,

He could no longer smell the humanity in her but something more demonic. Slowly but surely, one light magenta mark started to show on each cheek, black lines just under her eyes like someone had put makeup on her. He took note that her hair now played in heeps on the floor, it had grown, and her hands now how tiny sharp claws.

Sesshomaru growled, his demonic power rising, and then he felt it. Normally her holy power snapped against him, but this time something met his, it was unsure, new, but it wasn't snapping at him; her power was no longer holy.

She was no longer human; she was no longer a Miko.

The woman smiled as Sesshomaru looked over her once more. Kagome started to move, and her eyes opened, "Sesshomaru?" She asked, confused.

Sesshomaru could not contain the shock in his eyes when her eyes opened, and his owned eyes reacted and turned red to match the ones now looking back at him.

"Sesshoamru?" Inuyasha moved forward, but Sesshomaru snarled, causing him to stop,

"Would not do that if I were you puppy," The woman spoke to Inuyasha, looking at her fingernails as they were all the sudden interesting.

"What the hell is going on!" Inuyasha demanded,

"He is reacting," The woman forgot her nails and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Reacting to what!" Inuyasha yelled Kikyo had stayed silent.

"Dont you feel it, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked; he sure did.

"Fell what!" As usual, Inuyasha wasn't paying attention.

Sesshomaru finally stood, holding Kagome, his eyes met hers again, and he bared his fang, showing her just who was alpha because Kagome was no longer just Kagome.

She was an Inu Bitch.


End file.
